Rollercoaster my way
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: I suck at summaries and titles...the story is better than the title or summary i promise...its just my version of the fist episode of phineas and ferb...I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB!Please review!rating cuz im paranoid. no bad language or content.REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

My version of what happened in the first episode of Phineas and Ferb "Rollercoaster"

Phineas's POV

"So Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" I asked my step brother. In response, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Well what does Perry wanna do?" We looked at Perry and he just did that chattering that he always does. "Well he's a platypus. They don't do much. I for one am starting to get bored, and boredom is something up with which I will not put. The first thing their going to ask us when we get back to school is what we did over the summer. I mean no school for three months; our lives should be a rollercoaster! And I mean a good rollercoaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair."

*Cue Flashback*

_Me and Ferb were on a rollercoaster and light screams could be heard from behind us as we arrive at the top of the hill of the coaster. The screams of excitement only lasted for about three more seconds as we descended down a three foot drop. Then the ride stopped._

"_Please exit to the left." The ride conductor told us._

*End Flashback*

"Man that was lame." I said. "Why if I built a rollercoaster I would-"Then inspiration hit me. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Phineas, Ferb. I'm going to pick up a few things. You stay out of trouble okay?" My mom told us.

"Okay mom." I told her as she left the backyard. I turned back to Ferb. "We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" I told him to complete my sentence from before.

*To the drive way*

Candace's POV

I looked out the window and saw my mom start to get into her car. So I rushed out there.

"I'm in charge right? You did tell them I'm in charge." I asked her quickly.

"Relax Candace. Nobody needs to be in charge." My mom told me like nothing's gonna go wrong.

"But what if there's an emergency?" I asked her.

"Like what?"

"What if uh…what if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house?" I asked her dramatically.

"If that happens, you're in charge." She told me.

"Yes!" I said as she drove off. Then I went over to the back yard and opened the door to the fence. "Mom says I'm in charge conditionally." I tell the boys.

"Whatever." Phineas said.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" I asked them seeing as they had blue prints out that Ferb was making and Phineas having a big table in front of him that he was sitting at doing something on a piece of paper.

"Homework." He said.

"It's summer." I told him in a smart-alecky way.

"That's cool. You wait till the last minute then." He replied in a normal way.

"Well I'm watching you." I said warningly to them as I made my way to the door to go inside. "And I'm in charge. Conditionally." I reminded them before I slammed the door shut. I went over to the window next to the door and watched them. Then the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Stacey… no I can't go to the mall right now, mom went to the store, and she left me in charge. Well you know, conditionally… okay if you go, can you see if Jeremy's there? No, no he's the cute one that works at Mr. Slushy Burger. Yea he totally smiled at me last time I was there. I just about died. No I told you I can't. I'm watching my brother and stepbrother. Yea and they never get into trouble cause mom never catches them. One of these days though I'm going to see to it that mom catches them red handed." Then I took the phone away from my ear and shouted through the sliding glass door to the boys. "Will you hold it down I am trying to use the phone!" Then I turn my attention back to using the phone. "Well mom left me in charge so there'll me no shenanigans today." I told her triumphantly. "What are they doing right now? Why do you ask? What do you mean you can see it from your house? See what?" I asked her. Then I run outside to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. What I see is unbelievable. It's a… actually I don't know what it is. "Phineas. What is this?" I ask him in a frightened yet stern tone.

"Do you like it?" Phineas asked me.

"Oooo I'm gonna go tell mom and when she sees what you are doing you are going down! Down, down, down! D-O-W-N Down!" I tell them as I walked out of the yard.

Phineas's POV

"We're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter." I tell Ferb

Isabella's POV

I walk up the drive way to see that Candace riding off on her bike. "Hey Candace. Is Phineas…home?" I tried to ask her. She ignored me and my voice trailed off. So I kept walking to the back yard.

Candace's POV

"Down. Down I say." I say to myself.

Isabella's POV

"Hey Phineas." I greet him dreamily.

"Hey Isabella." He greeted back.

"Whacha doin'?" I ask him.

"Building a rollercoaster." He told me while looking in his tool box.

"In you're backyard?" I asked him.

"Some of it."

"Wow! Isn't that kinda impossible?" I asked him.

"Some might say." He told me.

"Hey Ferb." I said to the other boy who is currently working on the rollercoaster. All he did was wave the hand at me with a jack hammer in it. Then I turned back to Phineas. "Does your stepbrother ever talk?" I asked him.

"Ferb? He's more of a man of action." He said.

"I was going to go to the pool. Wanna go swimming?" I asked him hopefully.

"Kinda in the middle of something here." He told me.

"Oh… right… okay… I'll see ya later then." I said as I turned to leave.

"Okay." He told me. Then he directed his attention to Ferb. "Hey Ferb, you got enough ribbits up there?" I managed to hear him ask him as I was walking down the driveway towards my house to get a towel and my bathing suite on to go to the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I was going to go to the pool. Wanna go swimming?" I asked him hopefully._

_"Kinda in the middle of something here." He told me._

_"Oh… right… okay… I'll see ya later then." I said as I turned to leave._

_"Okay." He told me. Then he directed his attention to Ferb. "Hey Ferb, you got enough ribbits up there?" I managed to hear him ask him as I was walking down the driveway towards my house to get a towel and my bathing suite on to go to the pool.__  
><em>_

Chapter 2

Isabella's POV

After I got done changing into my bathing suite, I started to walk towards the pool. About 10 minutes later, I arrived there. The deepest the pool went is 9ft. I tried to stay in the 5ft area, but Buford came along and accidentally bumped me and I fell in the deepest end with no warning. When I fell in, I was coughing under the water. I was about to black out until I felt arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and stayed conscious long enough to recognize my savior as Buford. The rest is a blank when my head reached the surface.

When I woke up, I didn't recognize my surroundings at first. But then I saw a monitor beside me and a bunch of other stuff that would only be found in one place. I was in a hospital. I sat up and then the beeping of the monitor started to quicken in pace. Then a doctor came in the room.

"Hello Miss. Garcia- Shapiro. I'm glad to see you're awake. Although I would like you to keep laying down if you don't mind." She told me.

"Not trying to be rude, but who are you? And why am I here?" I asked her as I laid back down.

"I'm Doctor Watson. I heard what happened and I took your case. Well it's not really a case now is it? Anyway, you were at the public pool and apparently you drowned. Luckily for you, someone came to save you." She told me.

"Yea the same guy that caused me to fall in in the first place. I know it was an accident though." I said.

**I know this is a small chapter but I didn't know what else to put in here and I had to get up the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. School sucks. Anyway…enjoy this chapter!

…

_"I'm Doctor Watson. I heard what happened and I took your case. Well it's not really a case now is it? Anyway, you were at the public pool and apparently you drowned. Luckily for you, someone came to save you." She told me._

_"Yea the same guy that caused me to fall in in the first place. I know it was an accident though." I said._

Phineas's POV

"Hey Ferb, we should call Isabella and invite her over here to ride the…" I got cut off by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Isabella. I answered it. "Hey Isabella, want to come over and ride the roller coaster now?" I asked her. It sounded like she was wheezing on the other end.

"Sorry Phineas you know I would love to… but I don't think that they'll let me out of the hospital just yet." She told me. She was in the hospital? What happened?

"What happened Isabella?" I asked. She sighed on the other end of the line and spoke again.

"An accident at the pool." Is all she said before I cut in.

"What do you mean? What happened at the pool?"

"Phineas I'm fine… I'll try to be there soon don't worry." She told me she said bye and before I had time to say anything else, she hung up. I hung up also and put my phone away. Things were getting weird that's for sure.

Sorry so short but I wanted to get this one up as soon as possible. The next chapter won't be as short but please don't expect it right away.


End file.
